The Deep Heartful Ocean is Broken and it's Raining
by Mr. E. Mysterious Mysteri
Summary: A wayward boy, who is a l33t haxoor0z0z and his unfoutrunate faithless elf-friend, seek the ocean in the land of Ragnarok and Everquest. (Crossover. No, this is not a Gary-Sue. SPOILERS AHEAD!) Rated PG-13 JUST IN CASE ; ) ; ) ; )
1. Default Chapter

"Once, this one time, I was playing my favouritest game EVER in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE," said Ravennn excitedly.  
  
"Shut up," said the disgruntled servant.  
  
"Quiet, servant," said Ravennn. "Now listen to this.I need to play EQ and RO at the same time!! So bring me my  
  
Moutain Dew."  
  
SUDDENLY a suicidal homicaidal homophobic elf appeared.  
  
"Mae govenn, I am going to have to kill you and then myslef, alas."  
  
The servant frowned.  
  
The elf then pulled out a radioactive glock. "Put 'em up, mellons" he commanded, the moonlight (it was night, after all)  
  
glinting in his(her?) hair.  
  
"What the hell, you cannot come in here and call me a mellon!!!" Ravennn shouted.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Elf reveals himherself

Previously, on the next episode of TDHOiBaiRaining:  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!   
  
And now, moving on.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ravennnn felt like he had a hangover, although he had never gotten drunk before, or even had another   
  
beverage besides Moutain Dew, but he still felt like he had a hangover, and he should, cause he had one.  
  
"I have an amazing cure for hangovers," said the servant.  
  
"How did you know I felt like I had a hangover?" asked Ravennnn inquiringly, with an interested, puzzled, confused look on their face.  
  
Servant avoided the question.  
  
Then he realzied the servant wasnt there and that he was in a forest. A dark creepy forest. A darkdeadcreepy forest,   
  
with crawly things writhing all over his pale ivory milk white skin. He was the one spot of beauty in the vast eternal   
  
wasteland. It was like a pearl in a garbage dump. Or a pretty shiny golf ball in a slime pit. He was really really   
  
extremely beautiful, and everyone who could see him would agree, except that it was really dark in the darkdeadcreepy   
  
forest, and nobody could see him.  
  
Except for the elf, who had not managed to kill himself, or Ravennnn. He looked at Ravennnn and frowned.  
  
"You cannot be beautiful, only I may be." Also, secretly to himself, he was thinking, this cannot be. What a beautiful man.  
  
I need to kill him before something bad happens. He maketh me burn with a righteous fury.  
  
The trees suddenly disappeared and they were in the middle of a croweded city. Strangely dressed people ran around Ravennnn and  
  
he was quite disturbed by the looks some were giving him.  
  
"Get out of here, you n00b," one rather tall ugly man said.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? Could it be that I am not on my own planet and that I have been transported into RO/EQ  
  
world?" asked an incredulous Ravennnn.  
  
"What?" asked the guy.  
  
"I am afraid you are correct," the elf replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Ravenn asked.  
  
"Legolas," he replied in a depressed tone. 


	3. Elvira Arrives

Authors Note: We are SO SORRY for not writing for so long. We have had HORRIBLE writiers block.  
  
Thank you for all the e-mails with suggestions -- no, I'm not going to hang myself. It's fine. We  
  
are OKAY.OWW.  
  
I AM NOT INSANE.  
  
OH. You forgot to put a disclaimer. Okay. We are sorry for not putting this before. PLease don't   
  
arrest me. Or me. NOthing belongs to us. You can sue us, but you WON'T GET ANY MONEY. (Because I'm broke).  
  
HAHAHA.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Last time on TDHOiBaiRaining:  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Ravenn asked.  
  
"Legolas," he replied in a depressed tone.   
  
Now:  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Ravenn asked.  
  
"Legolas," he replied in a depressed tone.   
  
"Who the hell is Legolas?" Ravennn asked.  
  
"ME," I replied. (A/N: HAHAHA SORRY)  
  
"Legolas is Tartface's hubby." Anoyying fire alarm girl said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Ravenn yelled, but his voice could not be heard over the RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRing  
  
of annoying fire alarm girl (AFAG)  
  
"What's your name?" he said, after he built up a tolerance to the RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRing.  
  
"My name is Elvira," she said sweetly, "what's yours?"  
  
Ravennnnn looked at her. She had beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean, right before a storm, and  
  
would change colour depending on what she was feeling or to match her outfit. Because she, too,  
  
was really really extremely beautiful. She was wearing a yellow blouse with 13 buttons and 3/4th length  
  
sleeves. Her hair was brown and up in a fashionable ponytail look, with a neon orange hairtie, and  
  
a few locks left hanging loose to frame her beautiful beautiful face. Her nose was small (she hated it)  
  
and her lips were full and her chin was sharp and her ears were POINTY???????!!!  
  
"ARE YOUR EARS IPOINTY/I??!!" Ravennn demanded.  
  
"She is the long lost sister of Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Ilmadris?" Legolas added.  
  
"LEGOLAS DONT BLOW MY COVER!!!!" Elvira yelled.  
  
Elvira looked at Ravennnn. For the first time since they had met, she realized how really really  
  
really really extremely beautiful he was. She looked deep into his orange eyes (the colour of the  
  
sunset, she reflected) and sighed.  
  
"Why are you sighing?" Ravennn asked, stepping in to hold her. SUDDENLY a gust of romantic wind  
  
blew by, blowing rose petals through the air, and Elvria's stray hair in her face. Ravennn reached  
  
out to brush it away.  
  
"HOLY SHIT A DRAGON's ATTACKING!!!" Legolas yelled.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but it was just such a good place to stop! Anywho, I've got to go,  
  
got a bun in the oven! 


	4. Chapter 4NOT! haha

OK. I know I promised no author notes, but...   
YEAH. SUE ME.

Due to personal problems, (dont ask), and TERRIBLE writers block (no plot bunnies :( THEY ARE DEAD)... we are

goodbye


End file.
